The Princess of Kasshin
by mysterious blue jay
Summary: Battousai is the fearful king of Hiten. His kingdom is shrouded in darkness. When he threatens the peaceful Kasshin, the kingdom shrouded in light he ends up marrying princess Kaoru. But what happens when he underestimates Kaoru's deadly secret?
1. Arrival

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever and I hope that if you like it and read it you will review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin. Never have and sadly never will.**

Chapter One: The Meeting

In Hiten Mitsurugi

The servants bowed when he passed his amber eyes glowing. He headed to the war council where he would hear the message he had been waiting for, the declaration of war and soon he would be in the front lines and would be able to smell fresh blood being spilt. "Hey Kenshin" his golden eyes shifted to a familiar guy with rooster hair giving him a large smirk. They entered a discussion room where there was a large table in the middle. Sitting there was Aoshi Shinamori, leader of the oniwaban and Misao Makamichi one of his top agents. Next to them was Megumi Takani the royal healer. The rooster haired guy, Sano Sagara sat in his seat as the head general in the army and Soujiro Seta sat next to him as the second general.

The king, the golden eyed man known as Battousai to everyone but his friends who called him Kenshin sat in his chair at the head of the table. A messenger rushed in, "We have the response" he said, swiftly bowing. "Read it" the king growled. The messenger paled and read it out loud:

King Battousai,

We will not accept going to war, you know we are a peace loving country. However in a trade for no war we will give you what we hold dear. If you accept you can marry our princess, Kaoru and our kingdoms shall unite.

King of Kasshin

The messenger left the note on the table and rushed out. Everyone's eyes were wide, mouths ajar. "Well you do need a wife" started Aoshi. "It's the perfect opportunity Kenshin and you have to give them points considering we don't speak the same language as them and yet they wrote it in our language" chirped Misao. "There is no way Ken-san will marry some princess when he can go to war" Megumi hissed, fire burning in her eyes.

Battousai considered the idea of him and the princess. If they went to war there would be casualties while he could marry the princess and none of his people would be harmed and it's not as if there would be love since he has Tomoe. "Send a messenger to Kasshin; I'll be getting married to a princess soon." "Wait Kenshin she is the only heir to the Kasshin throne and the only child of the royal family so why would they give her up so easily?" questioned Aoshi. "I guess we'll find out." Battousai grinned and walked out.

In Kasshin 

"Is the princess asleep?"

"Yes your highness and the messenger has arrived."

"The response?"

"They have agreed for you to send her in a week my-lord"

"Good you're dismissed"

"Um my lord I know it is not my place to ask but does the princess know about the…um… arrangement?" The king's eyes searched the young man's face, looking for any traitorous expressions. Seeing none he continued, "No she doesn't know and she will not know until she meets Battousai." His words were final and the bowed and scurried out of the room.

One week later in Kasshin

A 17 year old Kaoru walked down the palace hallways to the throne room where she was to meet her father. Servants smiled and bowed at their princess who had midnight blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. The kingdom of Kasshin was known as the kingdom of light and she was known as the princess of light. Entering the throne room where there was two guards stationed outside and four stationed inside. Her father was sitting on the throne. She stopped walking, "I was about to spar with some of the guards" she whined. He chuckled, "You could beat the top general in the army, it's not like you need to." Kaoru huffed it was true but the evil inside her loved the fun of beating them to a pulp. Kaoru could here little tapping sounds behind her, footsteps! 'Strange everyone would state their business in our presence'. Kaoru twisted around and saw a figure coming towards her. She was defenseless, her preferred weapon a katana was resting on the floor near the doors and any bokkens were in the dojo. The figure was covered in black clothing, the color was only worn when people didn't want to be seen, even during funerals white was worn. The figure's hand rose up and hit the back of her neck. Darkness consumed her and the last thing she saw was her father's smiling face.

The figure picked up the beautiful princess her hair, went to the back of her knees, was sliding on the ground, "My lord are you sure about this after all she is the princess?"

"Yes I'm sure after all she is covered in darkness." The guard's eyes widened, the princess covered in darkness, impossible. The king sighed, "The last time she was angry she nearly destroyed the city but she did kill her mother."

The figure carried Kaoru to the carriage, "I'm sorry my lady" the figure whispered after casting a spell to insure that she would stay unconscious until someone in Hiten touched her. He set her carefully down on the seat laying her katana down beside her. The magic from Kaoru and the katana was almost too strong so he also sealed her energy to make her seem like she was the damsel in distress type. He signaled the carriage to go and watched as their beautiful princess was sent away although they would see her again; it would be as a queen.

In Hiten

Kenshin watched as the carriage from Kasshin arrived. He could sense three Ki's from the carriage, two drivers and one other. It seemed Kasshin didn't trust him enough to send more guards. The driver opened the door to the carriage, "Your highness there is no one here from Kasshin worthy enough to carry her." The first driver said head bowed. Battousai signaled a guard to carry the future queen. Once he was out of the carriage with Kaoru in his arms the guard staggered. A growl could be heard from the princess who had wiggled her way out of the guard's arms. Kaoru's eyes opened, they were the regular blue but suddenly they flashed and turned a bright red. Battousai was shocked the girl looked peaceful until they left the carriage. Kaoru looked around everything tinted in red, she realized that she was in the place she had sworn never to go, Hiten. Her anger increased and she felt her canine teeth elongate until they were about two inch long fangs. Everyone in attendance that were from Hiten were shocked. Battousai could hear the people from Kasshin they were crying and whispering loud enough that he could hear them, "Please Kami save us, I don't want to die not like this, not now." Tears were streaming down their faces. 'What was going on?'

Kaoru's sword appeared in her hands and she had one hand on the hilt and the other was on the sheath. She growled five words,

"Who the hell are you?"

Author's Note: It's done! After hours of slaving over the computer. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it, just review! Oh and also does anyone think I should add Saito or Tokio? This is a KenshinKaoru fic all the way!


	2. Introductions

Author's Note: I'm back with chapter two. I tried not to take a long time so enjoy! Oh and also the difference between Kenshin and Battousai so remember they're the same person. Sorry but I couldn't add action too soon so I made this a filler chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin.**

Vocabulary:

Itachi- weasel

Koi- love/tender passion

Hakubai- white plums

Watashi no hakubai- my white plum

Kitsune- fox

Araiguma- raccoon

Watashi no jasumin- my jasmine

Niwatori no atama- rooster head

Koishii- dear/beloved/wanted/darling

Chapter Two

Last time:

Kenshin watched as the carriage from Kasshin arrived. He could sense three Ki's from the carriage, two drivers and one other. It seemed Kasshin didn't trust him enough to send more guards. The driver opened the door to the carriage, "Your highness there is no one here from Kasshin worthy enough to carry her." The first driver said head bowed. Battousai signaled a guard to carry the future queen. Once he was out of the carriage with Kaoru in his arms the guard staggered. A growl could be heard from the princess who had wiggled her way out of the guard's arms. Kaoru's eyes opened, they were the regular blue but suddenly they flashed and turned a bright red. Battousai was shocked the girl looked peaceful until they left the carriage. Kaoru looked around everything tinted in red, she realized that she was in the place she had sworn never to go, Hiten. Her anger increased and she felt her canine teeth elongate until they were about two inch long fangs. Everyone in attendance that were from Hiten were shocked. Battousai could hear the people from Kasshin they were crying and whispering loud enough that he could hear them, "Please Kami save us, I don't want to die not like this, not now." Tears were streaming down their faces. 'What was going on?'

Kaoru's sword appeared in her hands and she had one hand on the hilt and the other was on the sheath. She growled five words,

"Who the hell are you?"

Battousai raised his eyebrow, wasn't she supposed to be the princess of light? "Guards where am I and what am I doing here. Answer quickly if you want to keep your heads"

"I'm sorry my lady but it was ordered to send you here so you could unite with the Battousai" the guard quickly stated. Battousai was surprised and looking behind him at where his council stood, he could clearly see the confusion on their faces. The princess let out a dry laugh, sounding more like an insane prisoner than a princess. Misao's eyes widened at the sound and Megumi whimpered. "Where is my father?"

"Your father is in Kasshin. He requested that you wouldn't be informed until you reached Hiten"

"So you're saying that father ordered one of the guards to kidnap me and bring me here so I can marry the Battousai and save his sorry hide?" Battousai was astonished; they didn't tell their princess that she was to marry him and practically kidnapped her so she would come. He turned to his council who were now wearing expressions of surprise. "You really didn't know?" he asked. She turned towards him a sour expression on her face. Her eyes were a dull red instead of the flames he saw earlier. "You obviously know who I am so I will repeat my question who the hell are you?" Her eyes flickered and he smirked. Gasps could be heard from his council and servants; he knew what they were thinking. Someone wouldn't dare challenge him like that ever especially a weak little princess. His smirk turned into a full blown grin making her eyes narrow even more, she would cower once she heard his name. "I am King Battousai." Her eyes widened in surprise then he could see anger, "You could have saved us a lot of trouble by just saying your name when I asked" she growled. Now it was his turn for surprise, she wasn't afraid. He walked up to her and leaned in next to her. She spoke first, "Th-thank you" she whispered and fainted into his arms.

He swiftly picked her up worry was in his eyes. Violet swirled with gold, "Kenshin are you okay?" Misao asked. The violet quickly changed back to gold, "Don't you have work to do" he growled to the servants. Misao spoke again, "See you're lucky Kenshin she's very pretty and she seems smart too!"

"Shut up itachi. That girl has some issues. Why would Kenshin want someone like her when he can have Tomoe?" Kenshin sighed, "Are you forgetting she's right here? I'm going to set her down in the rooms we will be sharing. Misao, Megumi, I want you to wait for her to wake up you can't leave her room. The rest of you will do whatever you want." Battousai turned towards the princess' carriage, it was gone.

He placed the princess down on their bed soon it may be used to create an heir. Misao and Megumi sat down in the room while the rest of the council stood around, he sighed it looked like they were all going to stay in his rooms until she awoke. "When she wakes up send her to bathe and get her dressed. Answer any questions she has unless I am the only one fit to answer."

Battousai walked out of his rooms and headed down the hall to Tomoe's rooms. Tomoe stayed in the palace while her family the Yukishiro nobles stayed in the inner city. He knocked on the door letting him be known before he entered. Tomoe's rooms smelled of hakubai, Tomoe's special scent. Tomoe lay on the bed, wearing an outfit that revealed a lot of skin. He growled under his breath but the thoughts running through his head were not the reason he came here. "Tomoe you know you are watashi no hakubai, my koi but I'm getting married."

"Kenshin Himura what kind of proposal is that?" Kenshin was surprised she thought he was proposing. He stifled a laugh. "I accept Kenshin, I will become the queen." Kenshin choked, she was misunderstanding! "No Tomoe you have it wrong, I'm marrying the princess of Kasshin." He said quietly. Tomoe was quiet for a while but when she spoke her words were filled with pain, "I thought I was your hakubai, your koi!" Kenshin's heart broke when he heard those words. "You are all those things, all of them I promise but you must understand innocent lives would be taken if we went to war and we could avoid it if there was a union. " Tears spilled from her beautiful brown eyes and went down her face." She turned away from him, "Get out Kenshin." He was shocked; her voice was as cold as ice. He walked out; the last thing he saw was her raven black hair

Kaoru P.O.V

"Uh." Kaoru groaned, she could feel five pairs of eyes on her. She shot up her hair messy. "Hah told you she was awake but her eyes are blue." Said a girl with a long braid came up to her peering into her eyes. "Oh she's hot." Said a guy with rooster hair. "Shut up niwatori no atama." Said a girl that was in Kaoru's opinion better looking. There was a guy in there also with blue eyes and black hair, he didn't say anything.

'Where am I, what happened?'

"Come on you have to bathe" said the girl with a braid.

"Misao let us introduce ourselves, I'm Megumi" said the better looking one.

"I'm Sano" said the guy with rooster hair.

"I'm Misao" said the girl with the braid.

"Aoshi" said the one with blue eyes.

"Um where am I?" Kaoru asked.

"In the room you share with Kenshin" Misao said

"Kenshin?"

"Forget the itachi, lord Battousai's real name is a Kenshin"

Misao tugged Kaoru's arm, "come on you have to take a bath"

Kaoru stood, "My name is Kaoru Kamiya" she said before being shoved into the bathroom.

Kaoru stripped and slipped into the water, closing her eyes.

The images from when she first arrived flashed in her eyes, fainting stalled her memories. A tear slid down her cheek. Why?

Kenshin P.O.V

He hated her. The princess of Kasshin took him away from Tomoe, Tomoe was his. He fought to keep gold in his eyes he needed to be strong. He walked to his room and opened the door.

The princess was there and one look at her in a silver dress with her midnight blue hair falling down to her waist and her sapphire blue eyes standing out. He couldn't be mad with her.

"What's your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya, yours?"

"Himura Kenshin"

"Hey jou-chan did your eyes change color earlier?"

Kaoru lowered her head shaking it slowly. Kenshin raised her eyebrows the princess of light had a secret.

'I will find out her secret'


	3. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin.**

Hime-san – princess

Jou-chan – little missy

Nani – what

Shin no ippo- Jin-e's special technique that freezes his victims

Koi- love/ tender passion

**Chapter 3, Kidnapped**

In Kasshin

"My lord" said Tokio, bowing before the king with Saito.

"Yes?"

"Where is the princess, we are her personal guard we must protect her from Shishio."

"She is safe with the Battousai"

Tokio almost choked, "With Battousai?" Their king nodded.

Her eves grew wide with concern for the warrior princess they had watched over for years, "My lord hime-san doesn't know when to hold her tongue, she could be killed!"

Saito spoke this time, "With all due respect my lord but we will be going to Kasshin to protect the princess." Saito and Tokio left in a hurry to find their princess, stamping the royal seal onto a letter that would let them enter Hiten.

In Hiten

Kenshin watched as his fiancée had her head bowed shaking it slowly, "Can we talk about something else?" Kaoru asked raising her head, her eyes pleading him not to ask.

"Well um can you tell us about yourself?" asked Sano, scratching his head.

Kaoru smiled, "Of course, I was born in Kasshin, 17 years ago. About 10 years ago Shishio Makoto kidnapped me and my personal guards brought me back. I have never been able to leave the castle as long as I can remember."

Sano whistled, "What did you do to get Shishio after you?"

"I was born."

"Wah?" Sano and Misao asked.

Quickly changing the subject, Kaoru said, "I practiced kendo from time to time when I sneaked out of my room but when my father found out he was outraged and made me master archery, when I refused to submit."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, "Why would a princess practice kendo in the first place?"

"I happen to like kendo and it wasn't like I had anything better to do!"

"Can you use magic?"

"Wah, I uh never tried. I mean my father wouldn't let me do anything to attract attention to myself, I was surprised he let me master archery." A messenger rushed into the room, whispered in the king's ear and rushed out.

"You'll have to learn. Oh and it seems that two people from Kasshin are making a disturbance here, they have the royal seal."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru's eyes widened, "Go help them then."

"Why should I, they aren't from my country?"

"Yes, but you're the King of this county and they're here."

"I refuse to help."

Misao, Megumi, Sano and Aoshi watched as the two bickered. Sano finally spoke up, "Hey jou-chan I think you should stop before he gets mad."

At this point Kaoru was pushing Kenshin's back unsuccessfully out the door. "It's probably someone terrible or maybe you were a slut and the men you were with came?" Kenshin questioned.

"I was not a slut!" Kaoru yelled eyes flashing momentarily red and a sudden surge of strength pushed Kenshin out of the door with Kaoru landing on top of him.

'_What the hell was that?'_

"Um, sorry"

"As comfortable as this position is I have to get up." Kenshin said smugly. He watched her face turn red and she pushed herself up.

Kaoru reached down and pulled a dazed Kenshin to his feet and down the hall.

Aoshi spoke up, "There is something interesting about that girl."

"The only time I've ever seen Kenshin so playful is with us." Sano commented. Everyone started walking down the hall to the throne room.

"Presenting my lord king Kenshin Himura of Hiten accompanied by my lady Kaoru Kamiya of Kasshin." An announcer stood by the door. Letting the king's council to enter.

"Everyone but the council, Kaoru and the prisoners must leave." Kaoru shivered at the tone of his voice it was deep and commanding. Everyone rushed to obey the king's commands. She looked over at the prisoners and let out a squeal.

All eyes were on her but she didn't care, she rushed over to the pair on the floor bound by rope and smiled.

Kenshin saw Kaoru smile at his prisoners and a strange warmness went down his spine. His eyes narrowed, he felt a strange possessiveness for her smile.

"Hello Battousai" Saito said a grin spreading on his face. The woman next to him pulled out a dagger and cut the rope binding her and Saito off. Who was she?

"Saito-san, Tokio-san what are you doing here?" Confusion was clear on Kaoru's face.

Kenshin looked at her; she knew the wolf of Mibu and the woman next to him?

"Wow, jou-chan you know some dangerous people."

"They're just my personal body guards, harmless really"

Tokio got up and bowed, "My name is Tokio Hajime and please excuse my husband" she said pointing towards Saito, "he can be rather rude, his name his Saito Hajime."

Misao looked up, "The wolf of Mibu has a wife?"

Aoshi pulled out a book and started writing in it.

"Aoshi you will take them to the training hall and test their skills, find a room for them too. Now go!"

"Wait" Kaoru called. "Do you know why I was sent away?" Her eyes were pained.

"I'm sorry but he hasn't told anyone."

Her eyes fell to the ground, "Oh."

The men left the room, leaving Misao, Megumi and Kaoru. Misao grabbed one of Kaoru's arms and Megumi grabbed the other, "C'mon Kaoru, we're going to have tea!" said Misao.

They walked to the gardens where their little tea party was already set up. They sat her down in a chair and started talking about a person named Tomoe.

"Who's Tomoe?"

Misao and Megumi stopped talking and looked at the confusion in Kaoru's face.

Misao broke the silence, "Tomoe's full name is Tomoe Yukishiro, the daughter of the Yukishiro nobles and was Kenshin's love interest." Kaoru choked on her tea, "Nani?"

"Before you came Kenshin and Tomoe where lovers who hoped to marry but then your father sent the letter and well Kenshin did need a queen. I imagine that Tomoe-chan hates you."

Jin-e Udo read the letter from his higher ups. He smiled the poor girl won't know what hit him.

It was after tea and Kaoru was walking back to her and Kenshin's rooms. Her mind swam with what Misao told her, Kenshin had a lover! The sky was dark and it would be nighttime in an hour.

Kaoru walked into the rooms and changed into her sleeping wear.

"Hello little princess."

Kaoru turned around her eyes wide. There was a man at the exit to the balcony, wearing a large hat. She had nothing to fight with and Tokio and Saito were still with Aoshi.

'I have to scream and get help'

"My name is Jin-e Udo and I'm here to kidnap you."

'He said that so nonchalantly, I have to get out of here!'

"Don't even try to escape."

Kaoru turned to move but she couldn't. 'What the heck, I can't move. I actually wish Kenshin was here.'

Jin-e came closer to Kaoru and grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

"This is my technique shin no ippo, you will be free of it when I let you, unless you break it." He threw a paper on the bed, "don't worry I'm leaving a note for that fiancée of yours."

'It doesn't matter Kenshin doesn't even like me he loves Tomoe' Kaoru thought as hard as she could toward him.

Jin-e jumped off the balcony's railing and somehow made it to the forest behind the castle.

Kenshin left the war council early due to the fact that there were no wars. He headed towards Tomoe's rooms desperately hoping she was there.

He knocked on the door and Tomoe answered it.

"Kensh-omph." Before Tomoe could finish what she was saying Kenshin grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Her gasp gave him easier access to her mouth and their tongues intertwined.

He pulled away, kicking the door shut.

"Tomoe, koi, I love you and I don't want to leave you but if I didn't marry the princess of Kasshin innocent people will die. So I came here to ask you if you would be my lover and" Kenshin said pushing Tomoe onto the bed, "if I should continue?"

"Yes Kenshin, yes to both!"

Kenshin's eyes filled with want and tore off Tomoe's clothes. Before pulling off his own he wondered if Kaoru would notice he wasn't in bed.


	4. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

"…" talking

'…' thinking

Summary of previous chapter – Kaoru found out about Kenshin and Tomoe's relationship while having tea with Misao and Megumi. Kaoru's personal bodyguards, Tokio and Saito arrived in Hiten to protect Kaoru. Kenshin made Tomoe his lover and Kaoru was kidnapped by Jin-e.

Koi – love/tender passion

Baka tori atama – idiot rooster head

Kuso - dammit

Dono- miss

Chapter 4

A servant knocked on the door to the royal apartment, carrying a tray of food. When no one answered she opened the door and set the tray in the sitting room and quietly left. Not noticing that there was no one there.

Kenshin woke up with Tomoe in his arms. He regretted that he couldn't marry such a beautiful and sophisticated woman. "Koi, I have to go, no one knows that I'm here."

Tomoe sighed and Kenshin put a kiss on her lips. He put on a spare change of clothes he kept in her room and walked out.

Kenshin headed towards the council room grabbing a biscuit from the kitchen.

"Hey Kenshin, what's up?" Sano asked

"A council meeting."

"Hey baka tori atama, you're actually awake." Said Megumi who came up behind them.

Soon everyone was there and halfway through the meeting Tokio burst into the room with Saito right behind her.

Kenshin was on his feet his hand on his sword, "explain yourselves!" his eyes were pure gold.

"Calm down Battousai, it's about Kaoru-san, she's missing."

Kenshin froze, 'missing?'

"What do you mean?"

"We can't find her anywhere we even peeked into the room you share with her!" Tokio exclaimed.

Kenshin stalked out of the room heading towards his rooms.

'Kaoru couldn't have been kidnapped!'

He rushed into the sitting room, not seeing Kaoru anywhere. He rushed into the bedroom still not seeing Kaoru.

"The balcony door is open, could she have snuck out?" Kenshin growled out.

"The bed is untouched." Observed Aoshi. He bent towards the bed grabbing a folded piece of paper.

"Battousai, where were you last night, you're her fiancée, shouldn't you have shared the bed with her?" Saito asked magically producing a cigarette to smoke.

'Kuso, I can't let them find out about it'

"I was umm…"

'Wait a minute, I'm the king I can do whatever I want'

"I was spending the night with Tomoe." The unspoken words were evident.

Sano whistled, "So you didn't get much sleep last night?"

Kenshin growled at him.

"How kind, while your fiancée is being kidnapped you are with a whore." Saito said.

In two seconds Kenshin drew his sword and had it at Saito's neck.

"Tomoe is not a whore." He growled out.

"My lord, I think you should know I found this on your bed."

"Well, read it!" Kenshin reluctantly sheathed his sword.

Battousai –

I have your little princess and if you want her back you know where to go. Before you make a decision you might want to know that your little princess can't conceive. Oh and you have a week to come and get her.

Jin-e Udo

"Who's Jin-e Ken-san?" Megumi asked but she was ignored. Instead the red head turned towards Kaoru's body guards.

"What does he mean? My future wife can't conceive!" He wasn't angry anymore he was furious.

"Battousai, you should be asking your fiancée this question not us." Saito stated.

"To ask her would mean saving her and what good would it be to rescue a useless woman!"

"Hey Kenshin that's harsh, jou-chan didn't do anything to you."

He knew Sano was right but since Kaoru couldn't conceive there would be no heir if he married her.

He took a deep breath, "We're going to rescue Kaoru and we only have six days left." His eyes were completely gold, "she can explain herself."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Battousai didn't show it but he was truly concerned about Kaoru. 'She's just a girl who I have to marry.' Battousai thought.

'Then why do you care so much?' His other half asked him.

"Why do I care so much?" Battousai whispered but it didn't go unnoticed, everyone heard him.

Tomoe let her brother Enishi pick her up, "are you sure this will work?" Enishi asked. His hair was dyed black and he was wearing all black.

Tomoe looked at her brother determine clear on her face, "he will have to choose between me and her."

Enishi sighed in resignation and carried Tomoe off.

A scream pierced through the quiet air. Battousai turned and saw a black haired man carrying off Tomoe.

"Kenshin, save me!" Tomoe screamed.

"Tomoe!" Battousai cried. He ran after her and her captor but they just disappeared.

Tomoe's captor dropped a letter on the ground and Saito inwardly groaned, 'not again'

Battousai picked up the letter and read it aloud.

Battousai-

If you want Tomoe returned to you, you must rescue her in six days when we provide her location. If you haven't rescued her by the sixth day Tomoe Yukishiro will die.

Anonymous

Battousai headed towards the forest behind the castle, where he last saw Tomoe.

"Kenshin," Misao called, "aren't you going to rescue Kaoru, you only have six days to rescue both of them."

Battousai froze. 'How can I rescue both Tomoe and Kaoru?' Saito chuckled, "Well it looks like the mighty manslayer has to choose between a whore and his promised one."

Saito's comment earned him a whack on the head.

"Aoshi, gather the Oniwabanshu and have them search for her." Battousai ordered.

"Who?"

"Tom…" Battousai trailed off, who could he possibly choose? He remembered Tomoe's quite voice and façade, so it only seemed natural to go after her.

He also remembered the warmth Kaoru radiated and the smile that graced her pale features and he burned for her. It confused him.

His voice lowered to a whisper, "Kaoru."

A huge grin spread onto Sano's face, "Well then let's start searching!" Cheers were shouted and Misao punched her fist in the air bringing a smile to Aoshi's usually stoic face.

Tokio stepped forward and put herself in Kenshin's path, "Tell me Battousai why are you going after Kaoru?"

"I must or she will die!"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

Tokio's expression hardened, "she wouldn't want you to go after her if you didn't love her, knowing her she would rather you go after Yukishiro-dono."

"It doesn't matter, I'm still going after her."

"If you go after her and she finds out that you had to choose between Yukishiro-dono and her, you'll give her false hope and when you reject her she'll be crushed."

"I don't know her that well, how am I supposed to know if I love her?"

"It's simple, if you feel strongly for her, you must love her!"

'Kuso, I don't know what I feel, I know I love Tomoe but Kaoru? I don't know'

'Well I for one like Kaoru-dono better than Tomoe-dono, you should rescue Kaoru-dono." Battousai's other side, the Rurouni thought.

'Give me two good reasons.'

'One, Kaoru has a more important position than Tomoe and two, you love her.'

Battousai almost choked, he loved Kaoru? How? He could feel the Rurouni's smile and forced himself to pay attention to what was going on in his head.

'I thought you were the smart one, Battousai. We're the same person and whomever I love you love, I can feel that much'

Battousai considered what the Rurouni was saying, and he realized that the weird feeling he has was what he first felt with Tomoe. He never realized it was love but now he could feel it. He didn't want to love Kaoru but it had happened, he was screwed.

Battousai turned to Tokio, his bangs covering his eyes from view, "I will save Kaoru."

A huge grin broke out on Misao and Sano's face and Sano spoke up, "so um, where do we start?"

No one spoke for a moment and Megumi laughed, "I never thought this day would come but baka tori-atama actually asked a good question!"

That broke the ice, there were a few chuckles and Sano had a full blown grin on his face.

"Aoshi assemble the Oniwabanshu, all of the stealth forces will be searching for Kaoru."

"Saito, Tokio you may search on your own, no one shall hear of her absence."

There were nods from everyone and then they were gone.

Kenshin stood there looking at the forest.

'Kaoru I hope I find you.'

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I thought this would be the perfect place to end it. I promise the next one will be longer!


	5. Slaughter

Princess of Kasshin 5

A/N: It's been a while! A really long while… sorry about that. I had this chapter almost done then it somehow got deleted which means this will be short. Well, here's the next chapter!

Kaoru was alone; she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there or why she wasn't wearing any clothes. Squeaking she covered her body. There was a man standing in the corner of the room, which looked like a prison. There were candles on the wall illuminating her surroundings, especially her.

The man stepped closer and she remembered. He was the man who had kidnapped her! She stilled herself, never show fear.

"How long have I been here?" Kaoru inwardly praised herself, her voice didn't shake.

"You've been here for about four days; you have two more before you're dead." The man took another step forward. He was wearing a straw hat and had white hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I gave the Battousai a week to rescue you, two more days." Kaoru's eyes widened; would he save her?

The man took another step closer, "I told him I wouldn't kill you until the seven days were over but I never said anything about torture."

The man unsheathed a sword that had hung at his waist and brought it to Kaoru's stomach. Preparing herself she squeezed her eyes close as he sliced up.

Kaoru screamed; her eyes opened in pain and were drawn to the blood flowing down at her. She was quickly mesmerized. Looking down at the red liquid she licked her lips, the smell was enticing and the sight of so much of it caused something in her to boil.

Her eyes widened and she let out a feral growl; it looked as if a red film had covered her eyes. There was a tingling feeling from her wound and it was soon healed. Her canines grew to fangs and she grinned.

What looked to be a red shield covered her, contracting, and she was soon released; now wearing blood red shorts and a blood red tank top.

Jin-e looked at her in horror, what was she? Kaoru looked up at him, smiling. "Time for you to die."

In a flash she had used claws to slit his throat. Blood poled around her and she smiled, licking her claws.

She pulled apart the iron bars of her prison so there was enough room for her to escape. She sauntered, smiling playfully at the guards.

"Stop." They shakily commanded, drawing their swords.

Kaoru tilted her head at them, confused, "Do you wanna die too?" They visibly gulped yet didn't move.

"Oh well, more fun for me." She called for her magic to give her, her sword. She raised her arm so that her palm was facing up and a black sword appeared. Using incredible speed she cut off all of their limbs, making it rain blood.

She giggled as the blood fell around her. "This is so much fun!"

Kenshin smiled, they had finally found Kaoru. He hadn't believed in this love at first sight thing two weeks ago. He had been hell to everyone around him and felt bad for them for about five seconds.

They were outside of Jin-e's hide out and were waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Only the Oniwaban and the council were there, they didn't want anyone to know that Kaoru had been kidnapped.

A scream was heard from inside of the complex and it quickly died. Eyes widening; Kenshin signaled the charge. Since something was obviously going on in there they were hoping to surprise them by going through the front door.

The Oniwaban blasted the doors open with magic. Kenshin froze; the magic emanating from the building was wild and out of control. They entered the building, only to gasp. Blood covered the walls and ceiling, dead bodies littered the floor and in the midst of it Kaoru stood there holding a sword dripping with blood.

She stood there, bangs covering her eyes, "Kaoru?" Misao called out.

Kaoru slowly raised her head with an insane smirk on her face and eyes the color of blood.

Her smirk turned to a pout, "Aw, playtime's over." Kaoru said before collapsing, the sword disappearing.

A/N: A short chapter, but it was important! Please read and review! I update all my fics for my b-day!


End file.
